Sam's Punishment
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sam's experiences in the cage. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Summary: Sam's experience in the cage. Unrelated to my other story The Cage.

Rated M for violence blood and gore. Not all of it will be violent though just certain chapters and I tell you which ones. This one though is.

He was glad, he really was that Adam didn't have be tortured. Micheal and Adam had disappeared not long after the argument Micheal and Lucifer had had when they had realized they were sealed in the cage. Although over the years he had been less glad, because the constant pain never ended, and he wished there was some way to make it stop. He understood why Dean had gotten off the rack and had started torturing others, if he had the opportunity, he wasn't sure if he could turn it down either.

He was suddenly whole again and he looked up into the eyes of Lucifer. He wore Nick's face he had wore it most of the time they had been down here. Lucifer looked down at him with fake sympathy.

"Uh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. All this pain it could have been avoided you know, all you had to was let what was supposed to happen happen.

"And let everyone die." he he croaked out wearily. He used to have more fire in the beginning but Lucifer had slowly taken it out of him.

"Well what should we do this time? Sammy any preferences? There's so many choices?" Sam didn't say anything just tried to stare defiantly at Lucifer it didn't seem to work very well. Lucifer smiled at him then shrugged.

"Okay if you don't offer up an opinion, I'm just going to have to pick it myself, hmm...what haven't I done in a while?"

"Fire." he said with a gleam in his eye. Then suddenly Sam was on fire the burning the burning the smell of his skin and hair, the heat, the pain. Then it was gone, he still felt the pain and there was blisters on over his skin.

"Well I couldn't just let you burn to death Sammy it would be no fun...uh." suddenly there was an array of knives all around him. He used to dread the knives, he used to dread knowing what was going to happen, now he knew that no matter what it would just be pain pain again and again forever, there would never be an end. He used to scream, he used to scream so loud it hurt his throat too, but he learned that Lucifer liked it when he screamed. The more he screamed the longer it took for him to finally die and be reborn, so he tried his hardest not to scream anymore.

A slice into his already blistered shoulder and then another cut in his leg, he focused on not screaming he bit his bottom lip until he bit clean through it, not the first time he had done it and it wouldn't be the last. He kept thinking it like a mantra in his head _don't scream don't scream,_ he tried to keep that thought as the only thought it his head to counter the pain. Another stab of pain in his head this time, then the pain got worse in his forearms, his feet his knees, then his throat again and again until Lucifer finally killed him. Each time he died he hoped it was be final that he wouldn't come back but he always did he always did.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Warning: Another torture chapter. Despite the graphic nature of the the torture this actually isn't a physical torture fic more of a psychological torture fic.

Pain, pain was the only constant in this world he found himself in, that and Lucifer, but he didn't always look like himself or like Nick he guessed, today he looked like Dean, he had for the past year or so. The worst part is sometimes he would forget, forget that he wasn't really Dean, he would think that the person digging into him was his brother and he would call out for him stop. He was whole again and looked at Lucifer wearing Dean's face.

"You know you always leave me, you won't this time." he pushed something into his hand, he looked and he saw it was a very large nail. Pain in his other hand, he used to be able to close his eyes, in the beginning Lucifer had allowed him to but that was before Lucifer had took his eyelids away, unlike everything else when he died and came back they didn't . Lucifer kept threatening to take away his bottom lip as well but he hadn't done it yet. Various parts of his body got a nail driven into them and all Sam could see was Dean, Deans eyes filled which such hate as he kept on putting nails into his body. The blood coming out of him, he was used to it always seemed to flow. Somehow through all the pain he could still hear Dean...no Lucifer talking.

"You always thought I was pathetic the weak one?" he scoffed with a malevolent smile on his face. "Look at you, I spent my 30 years in hell suffering in hell so much better then you."

"I sold my soul for you and you betrayed me." he scoffed, normally Sam would feel guilty about that but the pain was too strong for him to thinking about anything but that.

"Well now your going to get it." another nail and another he recognized it distantly but all he felt was the pain the terrible agonizing pain.

Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've changed my mind this story is going to be a physical torture story and there will be another story Sam's Torment about the psychological torture.

He had been burning for weeks at this point, he had also noted he was strapped on a pole and had been slowly turning as if he were roasting. Lucifer varied the damage and the amount of time took for him to be reborn. He had been screaming for nearly all that time and his throat was raw but it hadn't given out yet. He just wanted it to end to be over. He wanted someone to save him but not just anyone.

"Dean! Dean!" Why wasn't Dean saving him? He had always saved him, whether he had deserved it or not. Where was Dean? When would he rescue him? Then he remembered that Dean couldn't save him, and he had asked Dean not to even try. Why had he done that again? Because he didn't want to damn Dean's soul to save his already damned one, he reminded himself. At the moment he almost didn't care though it hurt and it had hurt for so long. He wanted Dean to break his promise and save him, save him from the pain no matter what it took. No he wanted Dean to stay safe he wanted to stay away, be with Lisa and Ben to be happy. No he wanted Dean here now! Even if he couldn't take him away, at least he could comfort him. No he didn't want Dean here! He didn't want him to be hurt the way he was hurting, Dean had already gone through 30 years of hell, he didn't need any more. He wanted his big brother Dean to save him, to bring him relief from the pain, the overwhelming pain that was breaking him apart piece by piece. It was times like these he felt like he had multiple personality and they were exact opposites of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

AN: The rest isn't really in any kind of chronological order.

Sam suddenly became whole again.

"You know one of my favorites is?" Sam looked from his position on the rack to see Lucifer looking at him pensively. Sam didn't answer.

"Don't you want to guess?" he asked with a smug smile.

"We've done it a few times before, I hope your not bored of it by now." That's when he saw them and he instinctively shrunk away. Orange, Blue, and Green hair the white painted faces. Regular clowns were scary enough, but these clowns, they brought his childhood terror to a whole new level. Orange hair was carrying a chainsaw and unlike chainsaws at a haunted house, this one was meant to kill. Blue hair had blood coming down from his teeth and had throwing knives in his hands. Green hair had what looked like a nail gun.

He couldn't just stay there though, he knew he had to run, he always had to run away from them. It never made a difference in the long run, but it would prolong it if only for a little while. He took off and found himself suddenly in poorly lit sewer, the smell of it wafted around him, and every time he scraped a wall the smell got even worse. He could hear them laughing creepily behind him, the laughter getting closer and closer he had to outrun them. He made the mistake of looking behind him and saw that they were only a few steps behind him. They weren't running, they never ran but they always caught up to him, no matter what. His lungs burned but he rather this pain then the ones to come. Then he ran into a dead end he looked for any way out but there was none but the way he had come in. He took a deep breath of foul smelling air and turned to face the clowns, who seemed to be walking very slowly at the moment. The laughter turned up so it was the only thing he could hear. The three of them were starring at him with murder in their eyes.

Sam wanted nothing more then to just crawl into a ball and cry until it was over. But he stood his ground, for no reason other then he didn't want Lucifer to get more joy out of it then he already was. Sam found himself thrown into the wall and when he tried to move again, he found himself stuck to the wall by one of the throwing knives. He looked at them again and felt small stabs of pain in various parts of his body no doubt due to the nail gun. He heard the chainsaw again as the laughter went down a little bit. Orange hair didn't advance though, blue and green hair keep hitting him with their weapons again and again, until the pain was so bad so terribly bad that it was almost a relief when orange hair took his turn. Almost.

Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Sam wished he could hold his hands over his ears, not that it would have blocked out the sound, but maybe then he could scratch his eardrums out of his head. This time it wasn't even people telling him what a massive screw up he had been, although that was bad enough. It was the horrible cacophony of sound. The nails on the chalkboard with the Styrofoam on Styrofoam, some blood curdling screams in the background. The sound of blades being sharpened, the sound of maniacal laughing, the sound of gun shots being fired. The sounds of children crying all mixed into one horrible sound.

He had no idea what was making the sounds, he was strapped in on his stomach the only thing he could see was one section of the floor. The sound all together was worse then any of the sounds by themselves. The sound seemed to amp up every day filling his head with the sound. The sound he wished he could stop the sound he wished he would never have to hear again.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Lucifer was very imaginative, said it came from all the time in the cage and no one to share it with. He certainly proved so with his very imaginative tortures.

"So Sammy what shall we do today? Oh I know there a very interesting human sport I saw while I was up there, and I think it would fit the occasion magnificently."

Sam found himself strapped inside a race car going at 135 miles an hour. He was in the drivers seat, but he wasn't the one driving he knew that for sure, when he tried to break nothing happened. The speed of the race car just kept increasing, and he just kept going along the track. There were other racers too... what a nice detail for Lucifer to include.

It might have been exhilarating if Sam didn't know what was coming. He clung desperately to the wheel and hoped he would go around forever, but it came it always came. Suddenly the race car flipped over, one two three times in mid air and landed with a sickening crunch. The pain... the pain filled him, just as Sam was taking stock of his injuries a loud crunch filled the air as the car spun around a few times. The race car was hit again and again each time the pain multiplied. It hadn't stopped long enough for him to know exactly what was hurting. He knew he could smell blood though and he knew the inside of the race car was coating in his blood. That's when he smelt it, he would never be able to forget that smell, he looked to the side and confirmed it. The car was burning the flames licking it's way from the side of the car and making it's way to him.

He should have known it was coming, but his mind had been too occupied with the pain. He tried to undo his seat belt, but the pain in his right arm was too painful to move more then an inch. He tried the left one with the same results. So he was going to have to sit here and burn to death, again. The flames found it's way to his arm first and traveled painfully up it and attacked his chest and spread down and up at the same time.

His race car suit he was wearing held up for a little bit and if someone was actually coming to rescue him, he might have had hope that he would make it out alive. But no one was coming and Sam knew the only way he was going to get out of the car. Sam knew the moment the flames burned past his clothes, because flames they had very distinctive pain signature one he was able to separate from all others. That pain spread and spread and furrowed into his skin trying to reach his core trying to burn him out of existence. He screamed of course, even while he choked on the smoke in the car. He screamed long and hard until the flames had burrowed too far into him.

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

AN: The last time I posted two chapter but forgot to say so.

AN2: This one is bit more graphically violent then some of the others, so let me know what you think; if I should increase the violence, dial it back or keep it the same.

Sam was surrounded completely by water. He looked up and saw the sun, the surface of the water was only inches away. In fact the top of his head was above the water. A single kick and he could easily get up there, only when he tried he couldn't move. He found himself tied by both his hands, legs, and hips to something cold , hard and metal. He looked up at the surface again while he scrabbled with his hands and legs trying to get out of his binds.

Drowning that's was what today's punishment was. He was going to drown, he knew that unless Lucifer wanted him out of his binds he wasn't getting out, but that didn't stop him trying from trying desperately to get out. His lungs burned from being under the water for too long. So close to the air but unable to breath any of it. Unable to exhale, just inches away from being able to breath again. The burning increased more and more, until Sam knew that if he was in the real world he would have been unconscious by then.

If he swallowed water would this torture end? Of course that would just lead him into another round of torture, which would be worse, Lucifer hated it when he ended his own torture. Lucifer never let him forget about any time he had done it, and the next round of torture was much much worse. So he held his breath for hours or days or even weeks, he wasn't sure how much time had passed since the sun had never gone down. He couldn't sleep, he never could and if his lungs weren't constantly burning with pain it might have been boring. There were no fish in the water and no fish ever came in the water. There was nothing for his eyes to look at except for the sun on the other side of the water. His binding never got any loser and his lungs never got any air.

Until one day when Sam heard something and directed his glance from the sun to the water around him, searching warily for anything in the water. He heard a sound again but realized it was coming from behind him. He couldn't move his body to met the potential threat, nor could he move anywhere if there was a threat.

Suddenly the pain in his lungs was suddenly joined by a pain in his leg. The water around him with filled with blood. As he looked down he saw that his left leg was gone just gone. A bloody torn stump with a bit a bone on the end was the only thing left of it. That's when he caught his first glance of his only companion in the water. A great white shark, eying him with obvious hunger from only a few feet away. Bits of his leg still in the shark teeth. He grimaced even though by now he knew he should be used to things like this. He renewed his efforts at getting out of the restraints while looking at the shark and hoping it got full with his leg.

That's when the shark came for him again. It was worse this time knowing it was coming, and not being able to do anything about it, as the shark descended on him and look his left arm and part of his chest. The pain increased again, his lungs and his leg and his chest all battled for primary concern. But before Sam could think much more about it, he realized that the shark had bitten through the restraint on his arm. He untangled his other arm and untied his leg and chest. He tried to swim only to realize that both his left arm and leg were missing. Apparently it wasn't possible to swim without a leg and an arm. So instead he started sinking. The light of sun falling further and further away and descending deeper into the darkness. That when of course the voices started as if the pain in his leg and chest, and lungs weren't bad enough.

"You chose a demon over your own brother!"

" He just _said_ that I have to _save you_, that nothing else mattered, and that _if I couldn't_, I'_d_. **...** He _said_ that I might _have to kill you_, Sammy." He was still sinking and now guilt was coursing through him as well.

"It's your fault that we died." Jess's and his Mom's voice said together.

"Listen to me you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back. ." that's when he hit the floor, and he hit it directly with the side of his body that was torn up, making the injuries scream even more.

He couldn't see a thing, the sun was no longer in view and inky blackness surrounded him. The voices were gone now, but he could still hear them in his head. He had heard them many times since being in the cage. He could recite every painful word he had said to anyone, or anyone had said to him word for word. Even words that he used to know weren't said in reality but just by Lucifer to make him feel worse, he was starting to forget that they weren't real now. Still hearing the voices he pressed his good fingers against his bad side, purposefully ratcheting the pain level up so he could forget about the voices for even just a second. He focused on the pain, just the pain and tried to let everything else just fall to the side.

When he seemed to be more fully enveloped in the pain that's when he heard another sound. He looked around the area quickly trying to see anything in the inky darkness. He couldn't, all he could hear was small sounds which changed directions fairly quickly. What the hell was out here with him? The answer to that question came fairly quickly as something wrapped itself tightly around his chest crushing his already straining lungs. He couldn't help but breath in water, only to find out that it didn't make a difference, he wasn't going to die by drowning apparently.

Even though he couldn't see the creature it was probably pretty safe to guess a squid had him, due to the depth and something slimy was wrapped around him. Just as he thought that, another tentacle was wrapped around his remaining leg and then forcefully yanked it painfully from the socket. The pain it was so bad , he wanted the squid just to eat him, to end the pain, even if his relief would only be for a few seconds. He wanted to stop living this torture, he wanted to be able to breath again. He felt himself being pulled painfully, since the tentacles were crushing his chest now his heart hurt. It felt like forever before the pulling stopped. The pain lessened, but it was hardly noticeable. He only had one limb left his right arm, so there was no way he could move even if a squid didn't have him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Sam whispered voice barely being able to speak. He did this often in the cage and often when he was about to die. He was sorry for a lot of things. Opening the cage and all the people who died as a result to that, for being selfish, for hurting Dean, for causing so many people's deaths who were close to him, for always being so stubborn. I'm sorry had replaced his scream of Dean years ago, but he knew now that Dean was safer away from him and he had promised not to try to bring him back. Still even though he no longer called for Dean, his heart always ached for him to be right next to him whenever he was hurt. "I'm sorry." Sam whispered brokenly once more before pain once more descended on his neck and then he knew it was over.

Review please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Warnings: Contains scary rodents skip this one if this isn't your cup of tea.

It was dark, pitch black, he was sitting Indian style on a cold hard surface, but where he was sitting he had no idea. He moved his legs and found them unbound, well that at least something. He slowly got to his feet and looked around hoping his eyes would adjust and he would finally be able to see something, it didn't. There was a loud howling of wind outside and a soft pattering against the roof.

He heard scratching and winced rat or ghosts? He checked his pockets just in case but found nothing and cursed. Black, pitch black, should he try to stumble around in the darkness or just stay where he was? The scratching was getting closer and he could pinpoint where the sound was coming from now. He instinctively carefully started stepping away from it then stopped. What if he was being corralled? Of course that when lightning illuminated the room briefly. Sam heart beat speed up. Rats it was, only they were big nearly half as tall as he was. They had black eyes and and sharp yellow teeth and pink hairless tails. They looked scraggly with bits taken out of them but most of all they looked hungry. There were a lot of them, more then he had been able to count in the brief flash of light.

He started heading away again, his hands held out in front of him trying to move as fast as he could in the darkness. The lightning flashed again but by the time he had turned around it was gone. He got back to trying to get away from the rats then the lightning flashed again, he turned again and the lightning flash again a few moments later. The large rats had taken several steps closer to him.

He tried to move faster but he ended up tripping over something. He went down, hard, directly onto his nose it shattered. The pain was intense but Sam hadn't been raised to let pain take over, and he was back on his feet after a few moments finding his way over whatever had tripped him. He had to get away from the rats.

That's when something large and heavy landed on his back knocking him forward, he barely managed to get his hands out, breaking his fall with something other then his head. He rolled quickly to side and the lightning was flashing quickly so that he could see the rats every other second, kind of like a strobe light. They were coming towards him, he wished he had even a penknife anything would be better then nothing.

He tried to get up, but one of the rats decided that leap onto him and chewing on his shoulder was a good idea. He gasped and tried to throw the rodent off ,when another of the rodent decided to try his leg. Sam kicked with his leg trying to throw the rodent off, but both of them seemed to have jaws made of iron and teeth so very painful. He distantly noted that his shirt was getting very damp as was his leg. He tried again with all his might to get the rats off him, only to have more take pieces out of him. His body burned with the pain. The more he struggled the more pain he seemed to be in. His body was wet all over but he hardly notice that with the level of pain. It wasn't over quickly, it seemed an eternity where all he felt was the pain the bites and hear the rodents sounds in his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

The sun was shining on him, Sam smiled, he hadn't seen the sun in years, he had almost forgotten it's warmth and how good it felt on his skin. His smile was quickly aborted when he found out where he was. Sands surrounded him in all directions, he turned around quickly a few times, hoping to see anything in the distance even though he knew the hope was futile. The heat from the sun that had seemed nice, now meant something different, there was no shelter, there was no water so heat stroke and dehydration is what he had to look forward to.

That's also of course when he realized he wasn't wearing anything, most of all he missed shoes, because that's when the sand started burning his feet. There was no shade, no where to go to hide from the sun. The burning in his feet increased the longer they stayed in contact with the sand but there was nothing he could do about it. He was naked so couldn't exactly lie down. He tried walking quickly, but that didn't seem to help any and only seemed to drain his strength.

The sweat quickly started working it's way from his hair down his forehead some of it going right into his eyes, other falling down the rest of his body. The sweating though was just annoying, the burning of his feet took most of his attention. He picked up one foot and looked at the bottom of it. It was red very red. There was nothing he could do for it though, but stand there and maybe walk around a bit. The sun beat down mercilessly upon him, it was draining his strength, making him thirsty, and pretty quickly the rest of his skin was burning as well, but it was a sun burn.

He stood there in the sand for quite awhile, knowing that his strength was waning, his thirst getting stronger and the sweating more heavy and his skin redder. Hours... days somewhere in that mix, sometime during which he had looked at his feet and saw they were blistering. Muscle cramps, and headaches, and his heartbeat had increased had joined his other problems. All of which made it harder for him to stand his ground, it probably wasn't too smart to stand this long, but he didn't want to increase the blistering to rest of his body until he had to.

It was so very hot he had never felt this hot before in his life. He had had sun burns before, some bad sun burns. Looking at his skin now, it was redder then he could ever remember it being before, and it hurt worse too. There were three things he really wanted at the moment, one was water, another shade and Dean. He couldn't have any of them though. The longer he stood there the more his feet hurt, the more his legs wobbled and his strength started waning more and more.

He decided to kneel down, it would burn his lower legs and knees but it would give his poor feet a rest , besides he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain upright. The second he did though, he gasped and heat started in on his lower legs and knees. The sun was so hot...so very very hot, all Sam wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep, but that would expose even more of his body to the hot sand and his feet, knees and lower legs were bad enough.

The sun hadn't moved an inch in either direction, just staying high in the sun where it was it's hottest. So hot...he was so thirsty his throat was so dry. So tried...water just a little bit of water...shade. That's when his stomach started churning violently, even though it had been years since he had eaten anything and was sure his stomach was empty. That didn't stop him dry heaving though and very violently, draining even more of his strength.

He couldn't hold up his weight anymore and barely managed to fall onto his back. He kept his eyes shut tight since the sun was right above him. His back sizzled and his front was burning. The heat the sun...the thirst...he was so thirsty...so hot...he noted that he had stopped sweating, which was good because it was annoying. Not so good he reminded himself, it was a bad sign. He closed his eyes tight and tried to find something else to focus on, other then the pain that was starting. He got his wish although not in the way he wanted.

"So Sammy was it worth it?" Lucifer said with a laugh. Sam didn't open his eyes the sun was right over him and he didn't really want to look at Lucifer either. Was it worth it? He wanted to laugh but he couldn't, he didn't have the energy. He used to believe so much that it was worth it, it had been the one of the two things that had gotten him through this so far. He used to think about all the lives he had saved by jumping in here. Of course that had been years ago. He still tried to hold onto it, but every year it slipped a little further away from him.

Dean was his main reason now. Dean was alive and hopefully happy with Lisa. Micheal was in here and couldn't bother him any longer.. But even that reason was slipping was getting harder to hold onto. The pain was increasing, but this time he focused on it, it was easier thinking about how this pain it would change, but it would never end he be here forever it would never end. Sudden intense pain flared in his chest , he opened his eyes in surprise and saw that Lucifer was standing on his chest. He jumped and Sam felt some of his ribs crack and one that felt like it was broken.

"Sam I asked you a question, and you know how I don't like being ignored. So...was...it...worth it?" each word was said between another jump to his chest, pain amplified and Sam was sure he had even more broken and cracked ribs. His breathing was off and he knew he had a punctured lung as well.

"Yes." Sam managed to say. Not for the people...not anymore but for Dean. For Dean it was worth it...he hoped it would always be worth it for him. The weight left his chest but it didn't stop the pain. Lucifer didn't say anything for a little bit.

"Interesting." he said and didn't elaborate. He said nothing for awhile and Sam opened his eyes again and found him gone. His ribs were more painful then his burned limbs. But without something activity hurting him and causing his death he would just feel the pain until something came along to stop it. All he could do was wait..very painfully.

Review please and tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Sam found himself tied to a wall and looking at Lucifer who had a smirk on his face. He wondered what torture he was in for this time around. He looked around the room for clues. It was a bar, a dingy run down bar, like many bars he had been to with Dean in his life, complete with pool tables, bad lighting and smoke in the air. He also realized there were people in the bar, people who would normally visit a dingy bar like this, they weren't real people of course, but Lucifer had decided to put them there for some reason. They were all starring at him, like he was nothing like he didn't matter it was very unnerving.

His chest felt colder then the rest of his body, he looked down to discover he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked up nervously as Lucifer started heading towards him wearing his look that scared him badly.

"You know there a game I want to try out, it seems fun." he took a knife out of his pocket and Sam winced. Lucifer stuck it very painfully into his chest, it took him a second to realize that the knife was only in fairly shallowly. He bit his lip tightly to stop from screaming as the blade started moving very slowly through his skin. His eyes went to the crowd who were looking at him like he was an exhibit. Not a single of one of them looked disgusted by what Lucifer was doing to him. Of course they were Lucifer creations, so they didn't really have sympathy, still he didn't like them starring at him like that.

Sam bit his lip tighter as the blade started moving away but deeper this time. He heard something drop to the ground, he had a good idea what it was. He looked down at his chest and saw a hole there in the middle of his torso. A round neat looking hole that was bleeding sluggishly. Then pain stuck again, he saw Lucifer putting some sort of small stake into his chest, followed by another until there was a neat little ring of them around his torso with a hole directly in the middle. Sam sucked in a breath, he had a good idea what game Lucifer wanted to play.

His guess was confirmed when Lucifer went to the pool tables and picked one up. It was a dart longer and sharper then the ones he used to play with, but still reconcilable as a dart and he was the dart board.

He threw the dart and it embedded itself into Sam's lower abdomen. Sam bit his lip harder, the darts kept on coming. Then Lucifer got one in the bulls eye, Sam wished he could curl into himself. The whole bar erupted in applause. They weren't real he reminded himself, Lucifer just wanted his own cheering section.

Then one of the laughs became very familiar, he knew it wasn't real and that he shouldn't look up but he couldn't help it. He looked up and all the bar crowd were replaced by people he knew. The one closest to him was Dean, looking at him with absolutely no sympathy or concern in his eyes, starring at him scornfully, like he deserved what he was getting. Next to him was Jessica looking beautiful in her white gown the same one she had died in. Also starring at him with blame in her usually soft and loving eyes.

"Freak! I spent my whole life trying to keep you from becoming a monster and you did it anyways." he knew that voice and looking a few tables behind Dean he found the source, it was his Dad starring down at him with fury in his eyes. His mother was right next to him holding his hand, looking the same as he had saw her last in their old house. She looked at him too and fury and fire in her eyes.

"I gave my life for you Samuel and what did you do with it?!"she screamed at him. He hated this, he knew it wasn't real, but it didn't stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt, they weren't real but they were right and that made it so much worse. Lucifer wasn't throwing darts anymore Sam almost wished he would.

"All we tried to do was help you, tried to be good people but we should have known better." this was from Ellen who was right next to Jo, they didn't look like the others they looked burned badly. It was hard to tell what her expression said because of it but her eyes, her eyes left no question to how she felt about him. Jo's eyes looked at him much the same.

All the people he hadn't been able save or had caused the death of, they all starred at him and starting chanting in unison in almost a whisper. There were so many people.

"It's all your fault." all of them said, in an an increasing creepy voice, they were all in various states of deadness looking exactly they did when they had died.

"Their not wrong are they Sammy?" Lucifer said smugly, drawing his attention back to him. Some of them Dean might have argued with, saying just because he couldn't have saved him didn't mean he caused their death. Of course the real Dean, the one who might have said something wasn't here, he hadn't seen that Dean in so long..so very long. He couldn't help his eyes go back to the table with Dean and Jess. They continued to glare at him and that when Jessica spoke.

"You saw my death for weeks before it happen and you did nothing! You lied to me about everything!" He knew eventually the table he was saw first would speak, it was Jessica he reluctantly turned his eyes towards her only to have Dean start speaking.

"I gave up my life for you! Even before I went to hell, all I did was care for you! You left me! I went to hell for you and you couldn't even choose me when it counted!" He wished he could tell himself that the real Dean didn't think these things, but he knew he did and that made him even more guilty.

They started talking over each other, voices filled with accusations and since he was tied up there was nothing he could do. Lucifer started throwing darts again and he was almost grateful, it was a great distraction form the voices and this went on for a very long time.

Review Please and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

After awhile of being on Lucifer's table again, after having endured decades maybe even centuries of pain, the pain stopped. Sam looked up at looked right into Lucifer's piercing eyes.

"You know, I've been through your memories a few times now, and I think I want to adapt something in there, and put my own special flair on it." Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know what he was talking about, but it was no use because Lucifer had barely taken a breath before he continued on. "And they say cartoon just rot your brain …"he smirked "I'll have to try that one later. This time though..."

"The wheel of mortality." he said with an exaggerated wave of his hand as a red curtain suddenly appeared on a wall, that had just appeared a few feet from him. The curtain pulled back and a huge wheel appeared. It had tons of suggestions of ways for him to die, he was only able to read a few such as GRATED, DRAWN AND QUARTERED, and BOILED before Lucifer spun the wheel. The wheel was a lot like the wheel of fortune, only on the wall and instead of money it had ways for him to die.

"Wheel of Morality turn turn turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn. And the mortality for today is..." the wheel slowed down and landed on STUNG TO DEATH. Sam sighed resigned. He had gotten stung to death a few times before, it wasn't particularly fun, but none of the punishments on the big wheel were.

Sam was suddenly some place else, he could see the area pretty well, there was a big light shining on him from a couple of feet away. He could hear a loud buzzing sound, the bee's and the sting of the first stinger sticking it's way into his skin. Of course just as he registered the sting another 7 had stung him and after that it was kind of hard to keep track.

Just the constant stinging, buzzing and then the swelling started. His eyes swelled shut , his face puffed up and his tongue swelled as well. Making it hard for his mouth to stay closed, but he did his best to keep it closed. He didn't want bees running around on his insides not when his whole outside body was swollen and in pain. His tongue was too swollen though, he had to breath and once he opened his mouth the bees entered into him. The pain inside and the pain outside, he hated this, the pain, the swelling the tightness of everything. Then some of the bees decided to attack his lungs and his ability to breath was non existent now. But like every other time the fact that in the real world he would be dead by then was denied and he still had more pain to go through.

Review please! :)


End file.
